Although the prior art discloses many liquid dispensers, many of them do not have cooling chambers for holding and cooling the liquid before it is dispensed. In addition, many of the prior art dispensers do not include multiple dispensing heads, wherein each dispensing head separately dispenses the liquid. Some examples of the prior art are discussed below.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,351,861 entitled “Beverage Dispenser Having Turntable-Supported Multiple Beverage Containers” discloses a rotary beverage dispensing device. It includes a turntable having an upstanding partition structure forming chambers facing away from the turntable rotational axis and a beverage container support mechanism in each chamber. Each beverage container has a downwardly directed discharge spout, and a shut-off valve to control the flow of liquid beverage through the spout. The dispensing device is especially designed for carbonated beverages and fruit juices, and enables the user to select different beverages for dispensing.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,350,086 entitled “Ice Chest Dispenser Having A Pre-Chill Coil” discloses an ice chest-type soft drink dispenser containing a body of ice in contact with a cold plate at the bottom thereof. The cold plate contains syrup and carbonated water tubes through which syrup and carbonated water passes, respectively. A pre-chill coil of a plurality of turns of tubing embedded in an aluminum body is provided, separate from the cold plate and the tubing is in fluid communication with the carbonated water tube and a source of carbonated water.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,494,644 entitled “Multiple Product Dispensing System Including Dispenser For Forming Use Solution From Solid Chemical Compositions” discloses a multiple product dispensing system that includes a plurality of use solution dispensers and a controller for selecting one of the dispensers according to a preset regimen (selecting different dispensers on different days of the week). Each dispenser dispenses a controlled concentration of use solution using a diluent delivery apparatus that delivers a diluent to form a liquid concentrate from a solid chemical composition. Also, the patent describes a foam reducer which reduces the kinetic energy of the make-up diluent prior to mixing with the liquid concentrate to reduce foaming. An unskilled operator may operate the dispensing system to dispense a use solution of carefully controlled concentration, and the controller will automatically select the proper dispenser according to the preset regimen, without any additional input on the part of the operator.